generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanite Event
Nanite Project Five years prior to the current time-line, groups of scientists were experimenting with nanotechnology. With a successful dry run with the batch of completed nanites on the then mortally wounded, ten-year-old Rex Salazar, they proceeded with mass production. However the scientists failed to take into account some yet unknown cause, which resulted in a massive explosion. Different Points of View Due to the enormous size of the research and sum of money thrown into the project - as well as expectations and ambitions of scientists - each of them has a different take on what went wrong during the procedures. Van Kleiss' Story According to Van Kleiss, some of the scientists involved in the nanotechnology experiment were aware that they were making a mistake. But the overjealous ones proceeded with the experiment. Van Kleiss also claims that both he and Rex were present at the explosion. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" The second time Van Kleiss hints The Event, he had accused Rex's older brother, Caesar Salazar, as being responsible for the explosion. 2.12, "Written in Sand" Gabriel Rylander's Story The scientists that were working on the Nanite Project were hoping that their experiments would one day wipe out all disease and starvation on the planet. But everything went downhill when ''"they" ''got involved. They refer to investors who were brought in when the Nanite Project needed more funding. The nanites were incomplete and unstable which had initiated the explosion. 1.09, "Dark Passage" Caesar Salazar's Story During the research, the scientists divided into large groups - each having different ideas about how to use the power coming from the nanites. Due to the unfortunate event, ten-year-old Rex was gravely hurt and only an infusion of active nanites could save him. But even the successful operation did not convince the others to change their plans. The group of scientists sabotaged the project by triggering the nanites' replication cycle, which caused a massive explosion. According to Caesar, both his and Rex's parents, Rafael and Violeta Salazar, were inside the Nanite Reactor when the explosion occurred, presumably disintegrating them both. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Rex Salazar's Dreams Four unknown people stand above younger Rex. One of them bends and stretches his hand toward the boy. The man's voice assures Rex that "he can do it". 1.06, "Frostbite" After a beam of light the scene changes and three people (two men and a woman) of Hispanic features, dressed in Lab-coats, watch as Rex "plays" with a weird device. 1.06, "Frostbite" The woman is impressed by this ability, claiming that Rex "talks to it". Suddenly the scientists turn into E.V.O.s. 1.06, "Frostbite" Vision turns pitch-black but then flashes of light (akin to a short-circuit) appear and are followed by an explosion. 1.06, "Frostbite" The whole scene is engulfed with flames in which in the middle glows a yellow nanite. It transforms into a brown colored eye which scans unknown dimension. 1.06, "Frostbite" Those visions are followed by Rex's murmuring suspicious programming commands. 1.06, "Frostbite" Aftermath In the exact spot of the explosion, Van Kleiss made his kingdom of Abysus(although this place does not exist in the real world, the map below shows that it is somewhere between America and Canada) in which every square inch of it was infused with nanites. This explosion spread the results of their experimentation, nanites, into the atmosphere where they eventually descended and bonded to the molecular structure of every living thing on the planet. Almost immediately the Gulf Stream funneled a huge concentration of active nanites into the City of Kiev. This bonding created E.V.O.s, and in response caused Providence to be formed. Rex, Circe and Van Kleiss (and later Federico) seem to be the only ones with the special and unique capability to control their nanites. Gallery OpeningExplosion.jpg|The explosion view from space in the Generator Rex opening. Explosion.jpg|An aerial view of the explosion from space Trivia * The explosion is commonly known as "The Nanite Event". * Only four people have been known to survive the Event: Rex, Caesar Salazar, Van Kleiss, and Gabriel Rylander. * The event is considered as "the most significant catastrophe in human history". 2.12, "Written in Sand" * Violeta and Rafael worked in the Nanite project but died after the nanite event happened. References See Also * Nanites Category:Events Category:Nanite Event